


Fate and the Wyrd

by prairiecrow



Series: For Services Rendered [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Loki, Dom!Tony, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony doesn't trust Loki, sub!JARVIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner. A gesture of submission. The games Loki plays. And Tony, totally getting off on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate and the Wyrd

"That's humiliating," Tony said flatly, infusing his tone with enough disapproval to override the thrill subtly coursing through every nerve in his body. He hoped so, anyway.

"Nonsense," Loki smirked, swirling the red wine in his glass before knocking back a mouthful. "He's exactly where he should be — with us, between us, and above all beneath us." He rested the hand holding the glass lightly on the small round table currently sitting between him and Tony; with his other hand he continued to stroke the short neat blond hair of the slender body kneeling on the floor to his right — Tony's left — while smiling down with a touch more warmth. "Isn't that so, precious pet?"

JARVIS, clad in business casual attire, had joined them on a chair for most of Loki's magically conjured meal in Tony's penthouse, his attention on the two men who conversed, fenced and argued across the plates of exquisite food rather than on the New York City skyline darkening toward night beyond the floor-to-ceiling windows. But mere seconds ago Loki had bid him rise and banished his chair, then directed him onto the floor with a single imperious wave of his free hand; Tony wasn't sure which was more annoying, the fact that Loki had dared to try it or the way JARVIS had instantly obeyed. And now JARVIS, who had been looking up at the Asgardian intently, dropped his gaze with a submissiveness that made both anger and lust seethe in Tony's veins. 

"Yes, Master Loki." His voice was low and musical as always, but all Tony wanted was to hear it break in a cry of more passionate surrender, writhing helplessly under his hands. Or maybe _their_ hands. Did it matter? Did JARVIS care, as long as he was spread out on Tony's mattress and caressed to wanton distraction?

" _Good_ boy," Loki praised him. He set down the glass and with another flick of his fingers brought a silver platter of fruits and cheeses into existence, cut into small artistic pieces, glistening and juicy and ripe; the scent of them made Tony's mouth water even though he'd just eaten a good meat-and-potatoes meal, and he tried not to watch too avidly as Loki cupped the nape of JARVIS's neck, selected the first morsel of dripping fruit, and offered it to him with a little flourish. JARVIS accepted it delicately, opening his mouth to let Loki place it on his tongue, his intensely blue eyes raised once more to the smiling face of his Master. " _Such_ a beautiful child!" Loki crooned, and stroked his thumb along that full pink lower lip before gently hooking his forefinger under JARVIS's chin to guide his mouth closed. "So sweet! You only want to please us, don't you?"

JARVIS nodded as he chewed and swallowed. His gaze slid sidelong, to Tony, and the impact of it sent a wave of heat through Tony's body that was anything _but_ subtle. 

"Your turn," Loki invited with a smile considerably more enigmatic. Tony thought it was indulgent, and might even possibly be kind. He didn't say as much — it was never wise to give Loki any more ammunition than necessary — but instead picked up a piece of red cheese and fed it to JARVIS in his turn. The shock that went through him as those elegant lips closed around his fingertips and the sapphire of JARVIS's eyes, upturned to his face, was veiled behind pale lashes...

 _We fed him like this after the first time, too._  Tony's cock was thickening and lengthening in his dress pants at that memory as much as from present sensory input. _We gave him fruit and cheese and wine until he fell asleep between us, with his head in my lap and Loki petting him like —_

— like this, really: long clever fingers lingering in silky white-gold hair, and a glitter of naked avarice in those eyes as green as absinthe. 

Briefly, Tony wondered if Loki treated all his possessions as carefully — briefly, because the thought filled him with a rage that was difficult to contain and even harder to mask. The world had been a simpler place once, with clearly delineated boundaries between _Mine_ and _Theirs_ , but in giving JARVIS this body Loki had laid claim to a part of him that Tony wasn't responsible for: a part that was physical, and carnal, and outright sexual in ways that could be downright awe-inspiring.

It burned in those cool blue eyes when JARVIS looked between them: from Tony to Loki and back again, the unspoken invitation as clear as the trust that underlaid it.

It ached in Tony's flesh, a perfect sympathy of desire, the shared promise of lusty delights to come.

It shone in Loki's smug hateful smile, because he had earned a portion of this thing he'd created: pleasure, and passion, and dominance and submission and opposing principles that met on the field of JARVIS's body and made their uneasy truce, most days.

Today was one of those days, one of those nights when amorous yearning was stronger than antagonism. A _lot_ stronger. 

"Undress," Loki ordered tenderly, and JARVIS rose to obey with an economy of motion more beautiful to Tony than any calculated dance of seduction. He was already more than half-hard, and when he was finished he let Loki lay a graceful hand on his left hip to draw him close to the table. Well-trained, he clasped both hands at the small of his back and swelled to full hardness as Loki idly, playfully, used another piece of fruit to trace patterns of sweet juice on his cock before slowly and thoroughly licking it all off, his eyes locked with Tony's the entire time. 

Tony finished his wine in three ungraceful swallows, never relinquishing Loki's challenging gaze. As he chose a piece of what looked like cantaloupe to play a similar game with JARVIS's full and blushing balls, he decided that there were times when there was nothing to be gained from asking too many questions.

He leaned into their shared scent, that sexual musk almost human and an eldrich male sweetness partaking too much of the divine.

And he thought — he hoped — that if they surrendered, at least they did it together.

[THE END]


End file.
